It's Only a Paper Moon
' |image= |series= |production=40510-560 |producer(s)= |story= David Mack and John J. Ordover |script= Ronald D. Moore |director= Anson Williams |imdbref=tt0708562 |guests=James Darren as Vic Fontaine, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Max Grodénchik as Rom and Chase Masterson as'Leeta' |previous_production=Covenant |next_production=Prodigal Daughter |episode=DS9 S07E10 |airdate= 30 December 1998 |previous_release=(DS9) Covenant (Overall) Counterpoint |next_release=Prodigal Daughter |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story= Counterpoint |next_story= Prodigal Daughter }} Summary After having his leg replaced after a battle injury , and following months of rehabilitation at Starbase 235, Nog returns to Deep Space 9. He suffers flashbacks of his injury and feels pain in his new leg, even though the doctors do not detect any physical pain stimuli. The crew greets him warmly and intends to throw him a party, but Nog instead secludes himself in his quarters, sleeping most of the day and listening to a recording by Vic Fontaine of "I'll Be Seeing You" on repeat. When Jake becomes fed up with the constant repetition, Nog seeks out Vic in Quark's holosuite. After hearing Vic perform the song in every arrangement he knows, Nog convinces Vic to allow him to stay in his suite at the hotel for the night. Nog then decides to stay long-term, and with some disagreement among the senior staff, as well as Nog's family, and with assurances from Vic of his ability to help, counselor Ezri Dax consents to the idea to see where it leads. Vic and Nog bond quickly, but at the expense of Nog's relations with his friends and family; he gets in a fight with Jake and a meeting with his father Rom and stepmother Leeta is short and awkward. Vic and Nog continue to grow closer, and as a Ferengi, Nog is happy to help Vic with his finances, and even recommends Vic expand his business. The two plan to build a new casino, and as Nog becomes more confident, he relies less and less on his cane. Ezri, impressed by Vic's results, reminds him that Nog needs to leave soon; Vic had been enjoying himself so much that he had forgotten Nog was there for rehabilitation. Vic then urges Nog to leave, and when he refuses, Vic self-terminates the program, forcing Nog back into the real world. Nog attempts to restart the holosuite, but Miles O'Brien, having detected his efforts from Ops, explains to Nog that Vic can prevent his own program from starting. O'Brien tells Nog that everyone misses him before leaving him alone. Vic then appears, and Nog finally admits the emotional trauma his injury caused and his fear of death; Vic counters that if he stays in the holosuite, he'll still die, "not all at once, but little by little". Nog returns to limited duty, but convinces Quark to leave the program running all the time, to return the favor to Vic and to give him a chance at a "real" life. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Rene on Saturday, February 20, 1999 - 3:31 pm: At first, I was wondering who would pay for all the holosuite time for Vic to be on all the time. But, if Vic starts to serve real drinks and opened his casino to the real public and gave a percentage of the profits to Quark...that could probably do it. Aaron Dotter on Sunday, January 03, 1999 - 1:20 pm: The problem with Vic giving Quark his profits is that, well, as Rom put it, they're holographic profits. Also, wouldn't they be in dollars? I don't think that dollars would mean too much to Quark. I don't think you would be able to convert the program to GPL, either. Rene on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 5:13 pm: I said that Vic should open his casino to the real public, not the holographic public. So, obviously, the real public would be dealing with real 24th century currency. Hans Thielman on Monday, January 04, 1999 - 2:28 pm: Why should Quark have to pay the costs of running the Vic holoprogram 26 hours a day? If it is Starfleet approved rehabiliation for an injured Starfleet officer, Starfleet, not Quark, should pick up the tab. # Mike Konczewski on Sunday, February 21, 1999 - 4:03 pm: In Time's Orphan, Quark was unwilling to give the O'Brien's any more time in the holosuite, even though Molly desperately needed it. Now he gives in pretty quickly. Yes, I know the Klingons wanted to use the suite in the former episode, but surely O'Brien could have asked General Martok (or someone) to tell the Klingons to beat it. Not forgetting that Nog is related to Quark, whereas Molly isn't. # Kathryn Bennett on Monday, February 22, 1999 - 2:59 pm: I have a question: why do people keep saying "twenty-six hours a day?" Does Deep Space 9 actually have a 26-hour day? When Ezri told Garak that the holosuite would be available 26 hours a day in "Afterimage," I thought she was kidding or something, but then Nog said almost exactly the same thing to Vic, in this week's episode. What am I missing here?! Sharon Jordan on Monday, February 22, 1999 - 3:09 pm: Actualy it is a 26 hour day on the station. It is set to coincide with Bajoran time. # Brad W. Higgins on Monday, February 22, 1999 - 9:57 pm: When Vic turns off the 1962 TV, it shuts down just like my current TV does. If it were a 1962 TV, it would have shrunk to a bright white dot in the center of the screen, and then gradually faded. This could be deliberate. # Al Fix on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 1:31 pm: What happened to Majel Barret Roddenberry as the computer's voice? It sure didn't sound like her. Norman on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 3:25 pm: The computer voice is not of the Federation's, but of Cardassian Prime. Remember, DS9 was originally a Cardassian station. If you notice, Cardassian ships also have the same computer voice. Once the crew of DS9 is on a runabout or the Defiant, then the Federation computer voice, belonging to Majel Barrett, is heard. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine